The study will attempt to determine whether a four-week developmental activity program will improve bone mineralization in premature infants. Premature infants have a greater risk of developing osteopenia and fracture and the bone mineralization does not begin to approach normal ranges until after the first year of life. This suboptimal bone density may continue into childhood further increasing the risk of fracture.